


Admirations of sorts

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Semi-explicit sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Leo's rather fond of admiring Ren's body, especially after he's gotten a hold of it._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Admirations of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a short in a larger piece, but I broke said work up and make them their own works. This has likely been edited from its original piece.

One of Leo's favorite things is blood. His top favorite thing, in fact. He's a mercenary by trade, if he didn't at least  _somewhat_  enjoy blood and killing, he'd never get anywhere with his job. He likes the thrill of the chase, relishes in the hot rush of blood spattering his skin.

His second favorite thing is money. Money equals comfort. Money equals the finer things in life, and he's got an acquired taste for the fine things. He likes fine wines, elegant clothing, extravagant meals.

Third favorite, a very, very close runner to money, is sex. He'll take his sex however he can get it. Gentle, rough, wild, underneath the lady, on top, bending her over, however the fuck he can get inside of a wet and willing woman. He loves every bit of it. The hot slick of bodies pressed against each other, the grip of soft hands into the flesh of his shoulders and a plush, well-fucked mouth moaning out his name as he gets his pleasures from a more well suited hole.

One of the things he's grown to like is the after. He's not an asshole, of course he'll lay in the glow for a while and stroke the skin of whatever girl he's been inside and tell her she's lovely, she felt wonderful. But that's all more of a temporary thing. He and Renee, however. They're a little more exclusive. It's been a long while since he's had a woman that isn't her. Their sex is, unfortunately, not frequent. They goes months without seeing each other. They're both busy people and their schedules rarely match up. But when it does? Oh, when it does.

Renee's stamina rivals his own, for one. Most of their sex isn't a matter of 'when is Renee going to get tired', it's more 'how long can Leo go until edging himself gets to be too much'. She's a very active participant, fighting against him to be on top. She likes to ride him until he's nearly boneless, with the only tension in his body being the hands gripped tight to her hips. Renee lets him have his way as well with less of a fight. Very little complaint when he shoves her face-down and takes her from behind, or when he bends her over a sturdy piece of furniture. Their sex is often loud, rough, and emptying out into her after forcing himself not to for a good hour is more satisfying than he can find the words for.

He likes to lay in the afterglow, nose pressed into her unruly hair while touching whatever he can reach, smiling to himself when he can feel her legs tremble against his own. Sharing soft conversations about whatever comes to mind. Pressing light kisses to her forehead.

He sits up once she inevitably flops onto her stomach, runs his fingers down her spine. He likes to admire the pale expanse of her body. To trace over her markings. The raised lines of scar tissue from swords, knives, arrows. Tiny dots of freckles. Knots of tension in her muscles which he lightly rubs out with just the pads of his fingers.

Thick thigh which were just gripped tight against his hips, pocked with scars and cellulite. Her ass too, and she never complains when he takes two handfuls and squeezes to his heart's content. Just mumbles into the pillows to massage her thighs when he's finished with her ass. He usually pesters her into rolling over by the time he's worked down to her ankles. Green eyes watch his every move from there.

She observes him as he kisses his way up, from her thighs, to the line of hair at her pubic bone, to her belly, to between her breasts, to a hot kiss pressed to her mouth. From there, he's no longer concerned with her watchful eyes. It’s of no consequence any longer, and he goes back to touching. He likes to smooth his hands up her thighs, the skin and hair so soft under his palms. He'll tease at the soft V where her legs come together, stroke his fingers through the thick brown hair. Sometimes from there he'll part her legs and eat her out even if they've just fucked. Leo thinks it's fair. As long as it’s fresh, he won’t complain too much about the bitter taste of his own cum on his tongue. If she'll suck the taste of herself off of his cock every now and then, it's only fair to return the favor.

But often enough, he'll just move up. Trace the stretch marks on her belly, the evidence of her body quickly shooting up in height. Renee told him in passing once that she had a sudden growth spurt at 16, woke up one morning and realized she was a good four inches taller and many pounds heavier. Grumbled about her breasts tripling in size. He likes it though. He enjoys the soft pink marks on her breasts and belly. He likes the extra padding on her. Unless it begins to tickle, she seems more than content to let him trace every little mark, to let him map out each pink lightning strike decorating her upper half. He likes to touch, and he likes being touched.

Leo likes to admire her before that, too. Kneeling over her, his own legs tensed from exertion. Her face flushed red, eyes either rolled back or closed. Chest heaving. That beautiful mouth of hers, red and parted into a soft ‘o’.

His teeth marks in the flesh of her breasts and neck. Thighs parted wide open, his cum leaking out of her and onto the sheets. Cock heavy, still hard and faintly twitching out the last few drops onto her skin. The way she shakes with the last vestiges of her final orgasm of the round. He’ll smooth a hand roughly down her side or grope at one of her breasts, swallow back the urge to lie back on top of her and take her again.

He thinks she looks good either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
